Aliens Exist
by Ally-Kamiya
Summary: A pregnant Dana Scully needs some distraction from her thoughts, and finds herself in her missing partners apartment. Some M&S, some drama, some humor in the song...SONGFIC. I think that sums it up


****

Aliens Exist

By Ally_Kamiya

Author's Notes: OK, here we go. This is my second attempt at a

__

The X-Files fan fiction. I got some good reviews, some telling me they were out of character, which I had to agree with. I was incredibly angst the night I rode that, I needed something to get out of thoughts of Rayes/Mulder and…*shudder* Doggett/Scully. Geez people, the horror! (sorry, these are my personal opinions) Well, enough blubbering from me, let's get on with the fic!

=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`

As Dana Scully sat at her dining room table, she was depressed. Her arm propped her head up, her fiery hair falling over her face and hand.

_The man I'm in love with, after all these years, gets abducted by aliens. Go figure, that's the ever so comical world of Dana Scully._ The thoughts were full of dry humor. Deciding she needed something to smile over, she looked down at her ever-growing stomach, thinking of the baby growing inside. She smiled, than remembering who the father was, the smile quickly disappeared.

"I need to get out of this place!" making that realization out loud, she grabbed her coat and car keys. She headed out the front door as fast as a pregnant woman could walk.

The next thing Dana Scully knew, she was standing in front of his apartment. "Him" being Fox Mulder. She was quite taken aback. She hadn't realized this was where she was heading. She guessed he was always whom she went to for comfort, so her subconscious brought her here. Realizing she might as well go in, she pulled out the key and went in.

Upon entering the room, she felt a bit better. After all, there were so many memories from his apartment. Both good and bad. Some very good, she had to add with an afterthought. The thought of the smirk that would play on his face if he knew brought her back to sadness.

She looked around, remembering Mulder telling her about some rock band…Blink 182! That was it! She walked over to his CDs, passing the drawer with videos that "didn't belong to him" and after a few moments of going through the mess, found the CD. _Enema of the State…sounds just like him…_she thought, smiling lightly. _Only he's Enema of the Apocalypse._ She scanned the list of songs, looking for some title that might spark her memory, having dismissed the title and teasing him back then.

Yet number three caught her attention. _Aliens Exist_. She couldn't help the grin that took over her face for an instant, knowing this was the song. She took the CD out of its case and put it in the player, not knowing what to expect, and sat back in his chair at his desk. Listening to the drums kick in

**__**

Hey Mom there's something in the backroom…

I hope it's not the creatures from above…

You used to read me stories…

As if my dreams were boring…

We all know conspiracies are dumb…

As the singing paused and the guitars kicked in, Dana Scully smiled. It was so typical. Fox Mulder having a song about the existence of aliens.

**__**

What if people knew that these were real…

I'd leave my closet door open all night…

I know the CIA would say…

What you hear is all hearsay…

I wish someone would tell me what was right…

Up all night long…

And there's something very wrong…

And I know it must be late…

Been gone since yesterday…

I'm not like you guys…

I'm not like you…

I'm still a skeptic yes you know me…

Been best friends and will be till we die…

I got an injection…

Of fear from the abduction…

My best friend thinks I'm just telling lies…

Up all night long…

And there's something very wrong…

And I know it must be late…

Been gone since yesterday…

I'm not like you guys…

I'm not like you…

Dark and scary, ordinary, explanation…

Information, nice to know ya, paranoia…

Where's my mother, biofather…

Up all night long…

And there's something very wrong…

And I know it must be late…

Been gone since yesterday…

I'm not like you guys…

Twelve majestic lies…

As the song ended, Dana Scully was laughing with tears streaming down her face at the same time. She was laughing over how hilarious the song was, along with how much it suited Mulder. The part about Mulder was what made her slightly sad. 

She sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned back. "Aliens Exist…don't they Mulder?" With her eyes closed, she herself did not see the ghostly shadow of Fox Mulder, mouthing the words "Aliens Exist" as she said them…

=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song…*sniff sniff* I don't own Scully…*more sniffs* And I don't own Mulder…*cries*

Closing Author's Notes: And that's all folks! For those of you waiting for 'The Blooper Files: Case 6' it'll be up once I go through my hours of tapes to find the right one!


End file.
